iWill Find You
by TheRockAngel
Summary: The brunet stood there under the rain, crying as he watched the car going faster and farther away in the distance...As he saw his love of his life being taken away from him. STORY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

iWill Find You

Chapter 1

* * *

On a dark, cold and rainy night an eighteen year old boy was running for his life while he was being followed.

You could hear the loud stomping sound emitted from the shoes as he ran, splashing through the small puddles on the street.

He kept running as fast as his legs could take him;

Running and screaming as he saw his love of his life, his girlfriend being taken away from him.

But he couldn't save her in time.

He wasn't fast enough.

He was tired but kept running, going on with the energy that was still left in him.

Soon his legs were going to give up on him...and they did.

He tripped and fell.

The man grabbed him, punched him and kicked him several times.

All in front of the girl he loved; crying as she saw her boyfriend getting beat up, bleeding from his mouth and face.

Then, the group of men left, leaving the young man lying and bleeding on the sidewalk, as they got on a car with his girl.

The brunette just stood there under the rain, crying as he watched the car going faster and farther away in the distance.

He fell down on his knees, clutching his stomach and other parts from the pain, cursing out to the rainy night, although nobody could hear.

Minutes passed and he guided himself to where he lived, Bushwell Plaza.

He arrived and after having an argument with his mother, he told her and later the girl's best friend what had happened.

But everything was just a sad memory to everyone, now that four years had passed since that night.

The boy, now twenty two years old, never gave up on finding her.

Many people told him to forget about her.

Some said that there were minor possibilities that she would be alive by now and until someone finds her, she'll be known as disappeared or dead.

He sometimes blamed himself and that it was his fault although he knew it wasn't.

He would've stop trying to find her but something told him that she was alive and that there was still a chance on finding her.

The girl's best friend also thought the same. She wanted to. She had faith.

The thing is that he didn't know where she was.

Everyday and night he would ask for a sign but nothing happened.

So, he stopped searching.

His search for his love had stopped for a whole month.

That was until one night, as he lied on the bed, his cell phone rang.

He sat up, reached for it and looked at the screen noticing a weird and unknown number.

He thought about not answering the call.

But then deciding against his though, pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" he said, waiting for a reply.

He could hear faint breathing.

"Hello!" he repeated but then his eyes widened.

"Freddie?" it was a girls voice; a voice that he could recognize anywhere.

No...It can't be.

He gulped and swallowed, feeling his heart pounding against his chest.

Closing his eyes he whispered

"Sam?"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I know this story sounds kind of predictable and shiz but I was bored...sooo..yeah xD **

**REVIEW!**

**ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! \m/  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**iWill Find You**

Chapter 2

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

I hate this.

I hate my life.

Why this had to happen!

Sigh...

It's been four years since that night and I still think about it.

I haven't lost hope yet that someone will find me, but the thing is that I don't even know where I am!

If I've gone outside from this somewhat strange building ten times it would be a lot.

I want to get out real bad. Right now if someone would see me they wouldn't recognize me.

I don't look like my old self anymore.

I've become real skinny, pale and my hair is really long.

I'm always suffering here.

Suffering from all the beating and hurting physically those men do to me.

And like right now, I'm here in a room alone for the whole week! Ugh!

Suddenly I broke down in tears; crying for what it would be the first time in months.

I miss Seattle. I miss Carly, Spencer, Mom, Frothy and...and Freddie.

Every time I close my eyes I see him; but instead of seeing him smiling at me with hat cute smile of his...

I only see blood, and chocolate brown eyes filled with sadness, worry and pain;

Like the last time we saw each other.

Right now I'm lying on the bed with my eyes closed, trying to sleep but failing.

Also I'm really hungry! I haven't eaten meat in weeks!

Maybe I can go to the kitchen without being caught?

Doubt it, but you never know unless you try...right?

And if I die, I'm going to die doing something I love; eating.

Okay, here we go.

I opened the door silently, okay good, coast is clear.

I guided myself to the fridge. I opened it and noticed that it's empty. What! Oh man!

When I turned around I screamed.

There was a man in front of me, and he looked really pissed. He was wearing a mask.

I have no idea what his name is but because of their voices I call them by different names.

This one is bad guy number three, who right now I hope doesn't hit me...

"You're supposed to be in your room!" He said walking towards me.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was hungry and apparently there is no food here." I replied backing away

But he cornered me and caressed my face with his hand before pulling me towards him.

"I don't care; you just stay in your room and if I see that pretty little face of yours trying something stupid, like escaping..."

"Shut up! You don't scare me. And I won't escape! I just told you that I wanted to eat" Oh boy, I shouldn't have done that.

He grabbed me by the hair pulling me towards my room, threw me roughly on the bed, slapped me and then just walked out.

I got down under the covers crying and still hungry, but before I drifted to sleep;

I began plotting on how to get out of here. I don't know what I'm going to do or how will I do it, but I have to end this.

I can't stay. I can't take this anymore.

That's the first thing I'm going to do in the morning when they leave. Sure, they leave me with this guy but I can take him.

I'm going to put an end to this nightmare.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know this chapter was boring and all but, I had to put Sam's POV. **

**The next chapter is her escape, i think. And no, what happened at the end of chapter 1, it hasn't happened yet in Sam's POV.**

**LOL I don't even know here I'm going with this story. **

**IDEAS are very welcome.**** I would really appreciate them xD I have kind of...an Author's block... **

**If you have any IDEAS, message them to me or post them on the reviews.  
**

**V**

**REVIEW! :P  
**


	3. Chapter 3

iWill Find You

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Today was the day that Sam planned to escape from those men that held her hostage for years.

The reason why is still unknown.

**(Sam's POV)**

Alright, just a couple of minutes left to put my plan into action.

First, I have to open the door and check if they left.

Second, go downstairs and get to the front door.

Then, run away without being caught.

This is not the best plan, but it has to do for now.

I slowly opened the door and since I couldn't hear any voices I thought that they would be gone by now.

I went down the stair, across the kitchen and when I was close to the door someone grabbed me from the arm.

Immediately I knew who it was so I turned around and punched him on the face.

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch! I'm going to kill you!" he said holding his face.

"Not if I kill you first"

I began to run across the room, dodging some bottles he was throwing that were on the table seconds ago.

I grabbed a knife from the kitchen, tackled him on the floor and held the knife close to his neck.

Somehow he managed to push me off and punched me hard on the gut making me drop the knife in the process.

He threw me on the floor and kicked the knife so that I couldn't grab it.

I tried to get up and get to the knife but when I was close to it he yanked me from the hair making scream in pain.

But I elbowed him on his private area which made him release his grasp.

Quickly I grabbed the knife, turned around and saw that he was going for a kick, so I stabbed him on the leg.

I stood up and used the opportunity to kick him and punch him, hard.

Blood was already gushing out from his leg and from other parts.

I searched for his pockets and found that he had a cell phone with him and some shades.

I kicked him again and again but when I was ready to leave, I heard voices outside.

Oh, this is not good.

"Guys, help!" the bleeding guy on the floor screamed.

The door began to turn so I hid behind it.

When they entered and saw their friend lying on the floor and asked what had happened. The guy quickly told them.

"Where's the girl?...Where is she!" One of the other men asked.

The guy / number three said that he didn't know.

Suddenly the other man (the leader of the gang) took out a gun, pointed it at bad guy number three's head and pulled the trigger, making blood spread all over the place.

After seeing this, I put on the shades and inside my pocket, the phone.

I began to sprint out of the household as fast as I could, looked back and noticed that they had seen me.

Oh shit! I'm screwed!

After minuted of running and made sure they weren't following me, I stopped on an alley and began to think.

I don't have any money, no clothes...anything! And have no idea where I am either!

I saw a girl about my age walking on the sidewalk while drinking a peppy cola. She had long and brown-ish hair, wearing a long sleeve, some shorts and high-tops.

"Hey!" I said, but the girl kept walking.

I ran towards her and place a hand on her shoulder to make her stop.

She jumped dropping her beverage, turned around while taking out her earphones and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya'..." I apologized

"Oh, that's okay, so what's up?" she said smiling. "I'm Melissa by the way"

"Yeah okay, Umm, this may sound kind of weird but can you tell me where am I?

"Where? As in which state or..."

"Yes! Which state?"

"Well, you're in New York silly"

"What!" I screamed

"Yes...hey are you okay?.." She asked worried

"No, I'm just...lost"

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?"

"Well...no...It's complicated and it's my problem anyway. No need to get you involved into this mess. I'll just go... Thanks" I said

I turned around to leave

"Hey, you didn't tell me what was your name" Melissa said

"Oh. I'm Sam Pu.., I'm Sam."

"Sam, well it was nice to meet you" She smiled but then suddenly her smile turned into a sad one.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing...it's just that four years ago, a girl named Sam Puckett disappeared. She was kidnapped. So when you told me your name, I remembered her; also by the fact that you're also a blond." She said

"Sam Puckett?" I aked smiling

"Yeah, you don't know who she is? She had a web show. I used to watch it all the time, but with her disappearance, her friends, Carly and Freddie didn't want to continue it because it would be too sad.

"Ohh...yeah"

"She was my idol you know, she was so awesome and funny. She sometimes acted bad towards people but I'm sure she didn't mean it. The funny part is that she used to insult Freddie all the time but they ended up dating each other! I was so happy when they announced it!"

"Oh, so you're a seddie shipper?" I smiled, remembering everything and having mini flashbacks.

"I just wish that someone would find her, and still alive. Sigh." She said

"Question, don't you have somewhere to go? I mean, where you going somewhere?" I asked

"Well, I was supposed to be on my way to work but then I met you."

Maybe if I tell her that I'm Sam Puckett, she could help me find a way back and some place to stay.

"Well then I have some good new!" I said smiling

"Really?"

"Yes. What would you say if I told you that you have found Sam Puckett and she wants your help?"

"What are you talking..." she didn't get to finish her sentence because I took off the shades and pointed at myself.

"Oh, my, God!...you...you're...I...f...found...you...you're SAM!" She hugged me while crying. I hugged her back

"Yeah Melissa, I'm Sam and you're the first one to find me"

When we broke the hug she took out her phone and began dialing.

Cell phone! I forgot I had one now!.

"Who are you calling?"

"Shhh!" she shushed me while smiling.

"Hey Sandra!, yeah I know I'm late, but something important happened and I can't go to work, yeah I'm okay, yes, tell the boss, thanks, okay, bye!"

She turned to me

"We need to talk ASAP!"

I laughed

"Yeah, sure, but can we go somewhere else?"

"My house! I live not so far away from here. I'll call a cab."

"Okay" I waited, but then began dialing Freddie's number wishing and hoping that he didn't change it. Please, Please, Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.

"Freddie?"

"Sam! C'mon, hurry!"

I turned around and saw Melissa inside the car. I ran towards, got in and closed the door.

Then I heard a voice and noticed that it came from the phone.

I put it on my ear.

"Freddie?" I asked again

"Sam?"

OMG!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you liked it. If it was lame or boring, review. If you liked it, review. If you hated it, review. xD ** **SEDDIE! **

**I CAN'T WAIT FOR iOMG! OMG! **

**(^-^)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

iWill Find You

Chapter 4

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

OMG...I can't believe it.

It's really Freddie.

I missed his voice.

I just...realized how much I missed him...

"Sam?"

But what am I gonna say to him?

"Sam! Can you hear me?"

I'm in New York, come find me?

"SAM!"

I was spaced out...

I was speechless...

I couldn't even speak.

"SAM! Please answer me!"

Suddenly Melissa tapped me on the shoulder

It brought me to reality again.

I stepped out of the cab.

"I miss you Sam, please. If you're there...please answer me"

A worried Freddie pleaded.

"Freddie?"

My eyes began to water...

"Freddie!"

I screamed while breaking down on the sidewalk.

"Sam! Please, please don't, don't cry..."

Flashbacks from what happened four years ago began to appear in my head.

The last time I saw him.

The look in his eyes...

"I miss you Freddie, so much..!." I cried

"I know me too...but calm down okay. Just...just tell me where you are."

"I'm, I'm in New York. I dunno where exactly...Freddie I'm scared that they'll find me"

"Sam, tell me, who's trying to find you...who's after you?"

"Those, those men...Freddie, you have no idea what the hell I've been through"

I said while getting up from the pavement.

"Sam, don't worry okay. I'm gonna find you. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to find you...where are you now? Are you somewhere safe?"

"Well yeah...I met a girl that offered me to stay in her house"

I said walking beside Melissa into her house.

"Okay, good, stay with her. Call me if you need me, Bye"

"Bye Freddie"

"I love you"

I whispered after ending the call.

What if he doesn't love me anymore?

What if he moved on?

*sigh*

"Are you okay Sam?"

Melissa asked while guiding me to the couch.

"I...I guess"

I said

"Don't worry Sam; I'm sure everything's going to be just fine. Freddie will find you, I'm sure of it"

Melissa smiled at me

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Melissa asked while opening the fridge.

"Just some water...thanks"

I said

I got up from the couch, walked to the kitchen and drank the cup of water.

"Melissa, what I'm gonna do now?"

"You can't do anything for now Sam. You just got here. Now you have to settle in here and make yourself comfortable. You can borrow my clothes, but as for the panties...(Ugh I hate that word)...I have a new pack of them so no need to worry."

"I appreciate it"

I hugged her

"No problem. I know that you probably are broke right now so yeah."

I smiled and nodded

* * *

**(Freddie's POV)**

Oh my Gosh! I can't believe it!

After all this time I finally know about her!

I knew it!

I have to tell Carly, but first I have to pack.

I grabbed my backpack and packed the stuff that was necessary.

~After packing~

I grabbed my backpack, left a note on my bed, walked quietly out of the apartment and began to call Carly.

"Hello?"

"Carly! You won't believe what happened!"

I whispered. I was in the hallway and it was late at night; didn't want to wake anyone up.

"What do you want Freddie? I was sleeping"

"Carly, just open up please! It's important."

I pleaded

After what it seemed an eternity, Carly finally opened the door.

I entered

Carly raised her eyebrows in a 'what is so important that you had to wake me up from my beauty sleep' look.

My face changed in to a serious one

"Carly...Sam just called me. Our Sam; The one we last saw four years ago. She's in New York and I'm gonna find her...right now"

Carly's tired eyes began to widen in realization of what I just said.

She walked back and sat on the couch.

I followed her and did the same.

She looked up to me.

"Freddie, if you're telling the truth and Sam is still out there...Freddie..."

Carly's eyes began to water.

"Yes, Carly. I'm serious"

"I knew she was alive...I just knew it...I never lost hope...I never doubted once."

She cried

"Freddie, I wanna go with you"

She said while grabbing my arm

"No Carly, you have to stay here. you can't come. You're the only one who knows besides me okay. I'll call you if anything happens"

"*sigh* Okay but Freddie be careful alright? Promise me that you'll bring Sam back"

"I cross my heart on it"

With that I got up, hugged Carly and went out the door.

I entered my car; put it on reverse the drove into the night with only one thing in mind:

...Sam, my blond headed demon.

My next destination: The Airport.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know this was kind of...boring...but anyway...enjoy! Maybe one, two or three chapters left. xD  
**

**OMG! I looooved iOMG! ahhhh the seddie kiss! I knew since the beginning that Sam loved him!**

**It's just so obvious, the looks on her face! xD **

**ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARIRORS!**

**\m/  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**iWill Find You**

Chapter 5

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

I see the sun shining bright through the curtains as I open my eyes.

I got up, put my hair in a pony tail not bothering to brush it and went to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth really fast, changed clothes and went downstairs finding Melissa cooking some breakfast.

"Hey" I said

"Hey! Morning, Sam. How did you sleep?"

"Oh, it was great! The best in a while..."

"Well I'm glad. Do you want to eat now?"

"You really didn't need to ask that, seriously." I said smiling

Melissa laughed

After having breakfast I went upstairs to "my" room.

I checked the cellphone and noticed that I had a missed call from Freddie.

I sighed and called back.

"Hello? Sam?"

"Yes, Freddie it's me. Is everything okay? Why did you call me for?"

"Oh, it's just that i'm close to New York and I wanted to ask you for directions"

"Um, Freddie i'm gonna put you on with Melissa for that"

"Okay, sure"

"Melissa!" I screamed

She came in and I handed the phone to her while throwing myself on the bed.

A couple of minutes later after Melissa had ended the conversation with Freddie, someone else called me.

I answered without bothering to look who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hello precious, remember me?"

No...it couldn't be.

That voice...

"No...Who is this?" I asked

"Why don't you look out the window?"

My hands were shaking.

I began to sweat.

I felt that I couldn't breathe.

My eyes began to fill with tears as I looked out the window and saw THEM.

They had found me.

How?

I must of been shocked because I could't bring myself to move.

I was in a frozen-like state.

That was until I heard the doorbell ringing.

Oh no...

That's when I panicked.

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs only to see Melissa walking towards the door...to open it.

"Nooooooo! Don't open the door!"

But it was too late.

Everything happened too fast.

They were already inside.

I ran again up to my room and locked it.

I dialed Freddie's number.

Come on, answer!

Tears began to fall as I heard Melissa's screams and loud steps coming up the stairs.

"Hey Sam, I'm close; just a couple of..."

"Freddie, there's no time okay! They found me! Freddie i'm so scared. They got Melissa and..."

"Sam calm down, i'm in my way."

They broke down the door.

"I'm sorry Freddie, I...I love you...so much"

That was the last thing I said before dropping the phone.

"Noooo! Saaaam!"

One of the men slapped me, punched me and threw me to the others.

He bent down, took the phone a put it in speaker.

"You better not come to find her or it will be you that's going to die"

"I don't care what you do with me, just let her go you bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

The guy laughed.

"What do you want with her!"

The guy just ended the call, threw the phone on the floor and smashed it with his foot.

"Stop crying!"

the guy screamed while slapping me again.

I didn't notice that I had been crying the whole time.

Also I didn't notice that I was bleeding.

I didn't care anymore.

I was losing hope.

I was so close to escape with Freddie.

For him to find me.

But they found me first.

The guy that was holding me, placed a handkerchief-like thing on me, covering my mouth and nose.

I was starting to feel dizzy.

My vision began to blur...

Please God, help me...

Then everything went black.

**(Freddie's POV)**

I felt like crying.

I was going to lose her again.

No! I can't let that happen!

I followed the last directions that Melissa had gave me.

At last, I found the house.

I was going to park in front of it but noticed that there was a black van there.

They were still inside.

I backed up the car so I would be far away from the house.

I didn't want to be noticed.

I waited a minute and saw as the door opened and they were dragging someone.

More like carrying her...it was SAM!

But...if Sam was the only one they took...that means that maybe Melissa is still in the house.

I waited till they went away.

I wrote down the licence plate.

Maybe I could tell the police.

But first...I have to enter the house.

I watched as the van went farther away in the distance...

Again...

Once again seeing as they took her away from me.

And couldn't do anything.

Carly won't like this when she finds out that I failed.

I wanted to kill those guys...so bad.

I couldn't even bare myself to think what they've done to her.

Wondering if they have touched her...or raped her.

I felt so stupid.

Then I remembered those last words she said to me:

'I love you'

She still loved me...after all this time.

"Why, God? Whyyy!"

I began to cry

"No, no, no, noooo!'

I could've followed them...but didn't

I'm sorry that I've failed you again, Sam.

I parked in front of the house;

Got out and began to walk to the front door.

I'm going to avenge you.

Even if it's the last thing I do.

The thoughts of committing homicide racked through my brain.

I had the desire to kill.

My eyes went dark.

My body filled with anger.

Vengence...

_I will find you._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update since... forever.  
**

**It's just that my computer was acting weird and it was that the video card was damaged.**

**so...i ordered a new one through the Internet.  
**

**Also because I've been busy with all the school work and since finals are coming up...yeah... xD**

**Enjoy.**

**Seddie for the freaking win!**

**Rock on mighty seddie warriors. **

**\m/  
**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Guys…I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while…**

**I kinda have an author's block.**

**I haven't forgotten about this story.**

**I will finish it.**

**The thing is that I've been very busy.**

**Taking driving lessons and stuff.**

**Going to the doctor…**

**But I'm on vacations! **

**I sometimes lose motivation…**

**I think while writing.**

**Since I haven't seen the story in a while….**

**I'll have to think again…and write what I think it should happen.**

**I accept any ideas from you guys.**

**What would you want to see happening in the next chapter?**

**What was the reason Sam was kidnapped?**

**Give me ideas! :)**

**Answers to those questions! **

**Please and thank you.**

**Currently I'm also working with another story:**

'**Under the rain'**

**If you haven't read it, go check it out.**

**But it's rated M for the content.**

**Anyway…I'll update as soon as I can.**

**I'm working on it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Hope you are not mad.**

**I'll replace this note with the real chapter…**

_**SOON. **_


End file.
